Changes
by Typicalgirl3112
Summary: Just a lil fluff/angst oneshot kinda thing I threw together for Tiva using my playlist


**Hello! This is just a lil oneshot I came up with. I did this using songs on my playlist and I only had the length of the song to write a paragraph. The songs are in the following order**

 **-Halo (Starset)**

 **-My Demons (Starset)**

 **-Let it die (Starset)**

 **-It Has Begun (Starset)**

 **-I'll make a man out of you (Mulan)**

 **-Point of No Return (Starset)**

 **-Can't stop the rain (Cascada)**

 **-Truly Madly Deeply (Cascada)**

 **-Kids In America (Cascada Cover)**

 **-Love again (Cascada)**

 **-Another You (Cascada)**

 **-Dark on me (Starset)**

He was determined to protect her, even if it cost him his life. She was deter to protect him, no matter what. In their line of work, they had to stick together. But Tony and Ziva stuck together more than the average partners would. It was like they had a 6th sense, they could tell when the other was in trouble. They could always find each other when it mattered most, even if they didnt want help from the other. An inevitable, unseen connection that tethered them to one another through every fight, every struggle.

They helped each other rise from the falls they had, helped them get over the pain their job bought. Slowly, they grew closer. They knew they couldn't fight for ever and someone would fall eventually. They were one in the same like that, they fought until the very end. No matter what it cost. Sometimes it was against others, but sometimes it was against themselves, their true worst enemies. Those inner demons that waited and watched and struck when they were most vulnerable. But Tony was always there to help Ziva when she had nightmares about the death of her father. And Ziva was always there when Tony doubted himself and the choices he made in life. #

They could see past one another's imperfections. They completed each other. They could always fall back on one another without fear of being left to fall. Sometimes when Ziva was so down, Tony would quote lines from her favourite movies or find her someone (Usually McGee) to torment to cheer her up. And Ziva, she'd find a movie and sit and watch it with Tony, hoping he hadn't seen it before. But, they could recognise when the other needed space and they respected that and gave each other some time to figure themselves out. Until it became too painful to watch.

Everyone had secrets. Some, like Ziva, had more than others and some, like Tony, were an open book. Nothing could stop them though. No matter the odds they would still fight for one another. And when things unravelled, they would work tirelessly to fix them. One day, they would have their place together. Until then they just had to fight. And fight they would.

Ziva was a trained killer. It was what she did. She had to be strong to survive, at least that's what she had been taught. Growing up in Mossad meant growing up fast. She looked calm, but inside, she was a raging fire, ready to start a blaze at a moments notice. She worked herself to the point of exhaustion some days but she still carried on. She was swift, strong, mysterious. Something to beware if you crossed her. She wasn't so good at following rules, but she tried.

Tony remembered how he used to be, a careless, shameless individual who dated a lot. But them he met Ziva and everything changed. He broke his habit and focused on her. He embraced the fear he felt about commitment, and gradually worked through more and more of her walls until he met the real Ziva. Never once was he tempted to turn back to his old ways. His desire to know the real her fuelled him, encouraging him to keep trying. And eventually it paid off. He had formed a close bond with his partner. Yes, he still missed Kate, but he had Ziva. Strong-willed, beautiful, dangerous Ziva. The one thing he was willing to sacrifice himself for if it came down to it.

Sometimes it was difficult. Sometimes everything seemed like a lie. Everything seemed to be pushing down on them, pressuring them. Occassionally it became more than they could take and they would shut down, become distant and withdrawn. Sometimes it seemed like walking away was the only solution but neither could stand the thought of abandoning the other again. Sometimes life hit them with storms but instead of trying to stop the rain, they shared an umbrella and stayed with one another.

They could have a new beginning. They wanted to do everything together. Ziva had finally found someone she trusted with anything and everything. Tony had finally realised the only person he had ever really needed had been in front of him the whole time. Finally, they were content. They had each other, as well as the rest of the team. That was their family, as dysfunctional as it could sometimes be.

Being with one another was no longer a must. They wanted to be with one another. They had fun, they could be totally honest. They could forget about the time, they simply let it tick by. Some nights they went out, sometimes for dinner, sometimes just to drink. Others they stayed home and watched a movie. Every day seemed brighter, it didnt seem like life was out to get them. They lived day by day, savouring each and every moment.

Tony had promised to never let her go again. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her, even if it was possible in their line of work. But after Jeanne, Ziva had helped believe in love again. He had surrendered his whole heart to her, everything he was. He knew she could catch him if he fell, he hadn't realised how much he needed her. She was his guidance, something he knew he really needed.

Ziva had grown used to being alone, having sleepless nights. She hadn't realised how much she would miss her father. But in the recent months Tony had been there. And she felt free again. She felt like she could start to live again. He had helped her forget the bad things in life, allowing her to focus on the positives. Like how blessed she was to have her adoptive family in the NCIS team.

That had all been 6 years ago. Now Tony was alone, searching for Ziva again. She was gone. His light in the darkness had gone. He'd found in her what was lost in him. Now the world seemed cold and empty. She was the one thing that could fix anything for him. He hadn't been ready to let her go. She'd lit his way then disappeared. Part of him was angry she'd gone and left him alone in the world. But he couldnt hate her. It was himself he hated. He should have been the one to take the bullet, not her. If he had refused when Gibbs had ordered him to go the other way, he could have saved her. If he had refused to let her go alone...She would still be here. He missed her more than anything, so much so he wasnt himself anymore. He was empty, distant. Part of him had died with her. Losing the one person he truly loved had changed him forever. He would give anything to see her smile once more at one of this awful, to hear her voice criticising him for knowing so many useless movie quotes. But he wouldnt. Because Ziva David, was dead. And in his heart, Tony knew it was his fault.

 **(Please R &R! Until I get round to posting a full fic, I'll be doing a series of oneshots)**


End file.
